


Freedom

by OliverLewty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Allspark, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Before Decepticons & Autobots, Fix-It, Freedom, Gen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Optimus before he was a prime, Original Character(s), Sacrifice, Sane Megatron, The chapters are gonna jump about life crazy btw, Time Travel Fix-It, Transformers Spark Bonds, War, also a gift for northpeach, and life, i have no idea what im doing, is a big thing for this fic, polities, sic, slavery is also a thing, spraklings, the whole thing revolves around freedom, this is a gift for wolfsrainrules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverLewty/pseuds/OliverLewty
Summary: Their entire way of life did change when a mech came crashing into his life; one so full of laughter and with freedom practically oozing from his body.





	1. Orion Pax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfsrainrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/gifts), [northpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northpeach/gifts).



> (Credits to NorthPeach and Wolfsrainrules for the designation ideas, along with a few other ideas too.)

From the very beginning, Orion Pax knew he was different; his spark too big for his chassis and ideas on improving life around him would always fill his head quicker than his processor’s next click. Sometimes his pedes were a klik out of place with the rest of his body; his body would move before his helm can even comprehend what he did.

Orion hated it and still hates it with his very spark. The other bots never really noticed when he blanked out for a klik; they usually thought that he was using his comm, despite the fact that he wasn’t. He hadn't used his comm in so long.

Typically his thoughts were too fast for any other bot to understand fully what he was trying to say; he wanted to be heard regardless. But Orion wasn’t exactly sure how to get there yet. This entire way of life did truly change when a mech came crashing into his life; one so full of laughter and with a mind that was fast enough to keep up with his. But, they had been soothed with something that Orion craved for his entire life. Thanks to this revelation, Orion began to change his life for the better.

_OoO_

_(Freedom-in-their-spark)_ Mundi Vita, of whom was known as _(life)_ Vita, came crashing into Orion’s life full of laughter. They were even jovial when running away from enforcers. It made Orion’s head spin on how they were so free and beautiful. Orion wanted to be exactly like that, he wanted to feel what freedom was like.

_(If you were to ask Orion what caused him to step in; he would clarify that it was perhaps the promise of freedom, life and pure joy in their laugh that did it. It might’ve also have been the fact that he wanted to change - to this very day, he does not regret it.)_

Orion reached out with a servo just as the other bot turned a corner, the enforcers were just a klik behind them. He pulled the bot into the alleyway forcefully before moving the mech alongside him away from the danger. The other was still laughing, but a little more hushed as they let themselves follow him.

“What were you doing, exactly?” Orion snapped. He realised that he had snagged a bot running with absolutely no thought in their steps; he felt a jerk in his chassis purely in thought as his mind began to race.

“I was simply just preaching.” They clarified, their optics were bright silver with happiness. Their field rushed against everything around them; it projected happiness, freedom, joy, laughter and life. It didn’t exactly have much thought for Orion’s own field.

Orion’s thoughts jerked and flailed at the overwhelming want he had within him before he fixated on what was said; the word rolled around, but Orion still didn’t exactly have an understanding of it. “Preaching..” He spoke the word, felt it on his tongue and questioned its meaning.

“Exactly that, preaching!” The bot reiterated what he spoke without really helping him understand what it meant. Their servos swung back and forth as if they were still a youngling, even though they were most likely older than Orion himself.

“My designations is Mundi Vita. Everyone calls me Vita though!” Their field’s projection flickered to that of curiosity as Orion finally let their servos go.

Orion was also curious and tilted his helm. He spoke quietly to the bot, “My designations is _(Searching-for-answers)_ Orion Pax; however _(Hunter)_ Orion is fine.”

_OoO_

The mech he had been listening to prattle on and on had a look of surprise surround him too. Seemed as though he didn't know about it in the slightest, and most likely made him wonder about the things he originally took for granted.

Orion also acknowledges how Vita was apprehensive on speaking about how they knew the pits' existence in the first place. This time around, however, Orion was not as taken aback after being told that the mech was inside of Vita too.

"I used to be there, y'know?" Vita's grin still shone despite the topic, though it dimmed ever so slightly. "I fought my way to the very top. Every time I won twenty matches or so, I'd be declared a champion compared to whoever I was fighting." Vita hummed, his faceplates shifting around restlessly. "I just kept winning. All because I'm small. They didn't once think that I'd have lasted this long."

"How long were you in there for?"

"Couple deca-cycles. I managed to take a few bots with me along the way." Vita's help tilted as he rolled to the back of his peers. "I'd reckon you'd get along with a few of 'em, yeah? You have that sorta feeling about you."

OoO

Orion finds out about the Gladiator Pits, that cycle he learns that the things he picks up are actually true. Oh, he knew about them, heard bots talking about them but it isn't until now that it really sets in, he isn’t sure how he feels about it. Orion knows that Cybertron isn’t great but surely it wasn't that bad?

"Feeling?" Orion asked, bemused by the suggestion. "What kind of feeling in particular?"

"That you'd be home." Orion was confused by his terms and word choice but quickly pushed it aside as he was interrupted by a loud screech from above.

Both mechs looked up to see who it was when another bot came climbing down the side of the alley. Their plates are a bright red with blue accessories that clash somewhat awfully with the silver, but the bot makes it work somehow.

"Vita!" He yells, waving a servo at them before stopping his descent just above them. “ _(Always-in-motion)_ Sideswipe." Vita greets, his tone warm as his faceplates shift into a smile. His field brushing against Orion as he felt both fondness and not at the sight of the other bot that he knew were not his own.

_OoO_

Orion isn't sure what to feel about Sideswipe, as he watched both of them talk to each other. His processes flinging thoughts and theories, observations and details around his head with little care for his own feelings.

"Hm." Vita turns to him, his servo outstretched towards him while the other is lifted to Sideswipe who takes it without pause. "Hey, Orion,"

The bot purrs his name like butter-wouldn't-melt-in-his-mouth as he focuses on his servo with a confused lift to his plates. "You wanna see the world in all its glory?"

It takes less than a klik for it to process but when it does he finds he's already reached out and clasped servos with the bot that feels so much like freedom it hurts his spark.

As he's pulled up and along with the others, he feels like something has been lifted from his body like some weight or chains have fallen away without him ever realising they were ever there. Orion laughs like he never has before, his spark brightening as he feels himself getting pulled along with Vita's orbit, he has never felt so free as he runs along the rooftops with the other two, tripping and stumbling like a newborn compared to the them but he's having so much fun he almost doesn't want it to end.


	2. Megatronus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna go crazy, some chapter will be about the future and the past, different bots and humans, stuff like that.  
> Also bold is English

 

Before Megatronus met Vita, before he became Megatronus, all he remembered was pain

  
_(Don't leave--)_   
  
All he remembered was fighting for his life and those around him that fought for his too. He remembered, barring his teeth at his opponents across from him, their badly hidden terror at facing him.    
_  
(I don't want this anymore!)_

At that time in his life, he doesn't remember much else. He does sometimes on good days remember sitting around with others, laughing and smiling at each other despite knowing most weren't going to be there the next cycle.   
  
_(I don't want to die here!)_   
  
Then, He appears.    
  
The first meeting isn't anything fun, or fantastic. There are no bright lights or sudden realizations. There is just space like something was meant to be there but was brutally torn away without a care.    
  
(I have so much to do-- to see--)   
  
He isn't anything different from the others in the Pit, but he is also so much more it sometimes clouds his processer and fills it with ideas he didn't even know he could have-- would have.    
  
He says his name is _(Freedom-in-their-spark)_ Mundi Vita, or just _(Life)_ Vita. He doesn't understand that what he does is different not does he seem to care, he just does.    
  
_(I WANT TO BE FREE!)_   
  
He dismisses those oddities at first glance, they will only get him offlined if he focuses on them, but it's when he sees him stand after his twentieth match. Wires free and engeron flowing and yells with all his spark.    
  
_"FREEDOM IS THE RIGHT OF ALL THOSE WHO BARE NO CRUELTY."_   
  
He is frozen stiff when he yells for Champion's Choice, along with the bots opponent who thought he was going to be offline so very soon after his creation.    
  
The world, which had been so dreadfully grey, so dull and boring with no life, suddenly ripples to life with colours and the servo sized hole in his spark fills. The world has tilted on its axis but everything suddenly feels alright.   
  
He feels like he can change the world, change people's minds, save people instead of killing them. He hasn't felt this whole before and he's not sure what's to do, it's like having his shutters brutally ripped off to see the world in full view.    
  
_(FREEDOM IS THE RIGHT OF ALL-)_   
  
He has questions.    
  
He needs answers.   
  
_Ooo_   
  
He finds Vita with the bot he's claimed, along with another yellow one. He spares a quick glance at them both, yellow, red, silver's and blues, Before focusing on his target.   
  
The mech is tiny compared to the other two _(yellowyellowyellow--)_ and yet he stands with pride between them. He is gesturing widely to the downed bot with his limbs flying all over the place.   
  
"This is ridiculous." He snaps. "Stand up!"   
  
The downed bot takes a klik for it to process but when it does he staggers to his feet, his optics focusing on the yellow one then back to Vita slowly.  The yellow one makes a noise at the movement but doesn't move when Vita glares back at him.   
  
"Stand straight, this is your life!" Vita slaps a servo on the bots shoulder pads and doesn't stop even when he wobbles. "You've fought and lived, stand straight with pride. "   
  
Vita quirks a grin _(it's so free-)_ as he removed his servo. "Bare your appearance with pride, even if you're a little scrapped up."   
  
He sees the two bots still, the yellow ones noise dying off quickly as he thinks it over. Before they continue Vita quickly swirls around on his pedes to face him. He looks relaxed, but he knows he is not.   
  
From the way his pedes shift and his optics track his movement with a hint of knowledge, he knows this bot is ready for a fight despite his own injuries and an injured boy behind him that can barely stand without a struggle.     
  
He knows that if he shows hostile behaviour he will be attacked viciously with no mercy. So he shoves down that part of him that is always ready to go at that back of his helm and inclines his head slightly.     
  
Now that he is he here he feels quite foolish, he isn't sure what to ask or even how to ask them so he keeps quiet even when a voice in his processer cries out. How does one ask "what is freedom?" To one that practically embodies it.   
  
The mech seems to understand though he speaks not with words, his frame relaxes a bit more. The other two behind him also relax at some unknown sign or comm.   
  
Vita speaks, but what he says is odd. There is a word in a language he doesn't yet understand but it sounds important so he listens and keeps the words buried deep in his spark so he won't forget.   
  
"Fire in your **soul?** "   
  
He speaks like it's a mystery, wonder and life all rolled into one and maybe it was.   
  
_OoO_   
  
He spends the next couple of vorns with Vita, learning all sorts of things he didn't know or didn't really care about to learn more. He learns more about the stars than he thought he would and ideas for all sorts of inventors.     
  
He finds out that Vita is also a bit of a glitch, his processer sometimes resets without effort that makes him forget the conversation and makes him go quiet without someone to prompt into action.   
  
He makes a due though because he's never learned this much before, he learns about a planet million of ways away, that's called earth. He finds out about life on the planet, of the sun-star of Terra Sol. His processer almost crashes when he finds out about the invention called the Sun Harvester, and along with that the history of the Originals, of the Fallen.   
  
Vita also talks about corruption in the here and now, of those who see it but don't do anything about it because 'someone else will.'   
  
"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing."   
  
_(He learns that for a race that lives so short that they can also be wise beyond years, and something within his spark squeezes with the want to meet these organic bodies that his mentor talks about with such fondness.)_   
  
He also finds himself a name when he is asked by his mentor, he is pleasantly surprised to find he is named after a prime.   
  
_Megatronus._ His mentor named him, gave him a name he would wield proudly all the while proclaiming to the world that his mentor gave him a primes name in the faith of what he will do.   
  
_(I know you will do me proud)_   
  
  
OoO   
  
It is with a heavy spark that he bids goodbye to his mentor, even though he wants to desperately hold on with all his strength. But Vita makes him a promise that if he gets out, he will show him the world and even more. But he asks his mentor before he leaves what it is in his spark that aches and pulls him in closer to something even when he doesn't understand.   
  
Vita just smiled at him and patted his shoulder pads before turning to leave with the bots _(yellowyellowredred)_ at his side with his limbs waving as he goes. He is left with one last piece of advice.   
  
_"That call, the one in your spark, when it gets so strong you can't fight it. Follow it, it will lead you home."_   
  
Then he is left by himself, and he suddenly wishes he wasn't because he hasn't even felt this feeling before. It is like something was crushing his spark and pulling it all over the place and yet he knows abruptly that it is what Vita called loneliness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh  
> next?? a future chapter of Optimus with Sam or the twins, Sideswipe and sunstreaker?


End file.
